Lullaby and goodnight
by Glamourfoxie
Summary: Kurt is having a nightmare and who is there to comfort him? No other that Blaine; And who could be better that him?  Note, mostly the "Comfort" part in 'genre 2'
1. Lullaby and Goodnight

**A/N: Hello all you cute hobbits, over the world! So, the other night when I got some from my friend's place, after a couple of days; I felt that I needed something… That was when I realized I missed someone to bid me goodnight! So I found this cute lullaby (Lullaby and goodnight, Sung by Shaina Noll). Then, lying in my bed, listening to that song, the idea for this little thing popped up in my head and I just HAD to write it down. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lullaby and goodnight.**

"_Where are you gonna run now?" Karofsky growled, standing in front of Kurt and looking at him with an evil glimpse in his eyes._

_Kurt was crying as the rain was falling on the roof; what could he do? Karofsky was blocking the only way out of here and he knew that if he ever escaped from this hallway at McKinley high, Azimio and the other jocks would be waiting, blocking every door out to freedom. A desperate sob escaped Kurt's mouth as the tears kept falling._

_Karofsky took a step closer. "Is the fairy scared?" he scoffed, making Kurt wince. Kurt knew that this was the end, no one was coming to save him. No one could… Not with Azimio and the others guarding the entrances. The rest of the school seemed empty; no one was inside the walls except himself and his bully._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the lights went out and the only light now was the moonlight coming in from the windows in the ceiling. Where the hell did the rain come from, when the moon was out too? And why was Kurt even thinking about where the rain came from, when he was standing here, in this hallway with Karofsky in front of him with the evil and insanity shining out if his eyes? That was just weird._

_But just then, when he thought about the rain and the moon, the skies flew in front of the moon, and hid it away. The sudden darkness was making everything even scarier; and Kurt heard Karofsky breathing heavily and taking a step closer._

"_Stay away from me!" Kurt whimpered._

"_Why would I even consider that?" Karofsky asked and laughed hysterical; and just then the skies was lit up by thunder; Kurt saw the expression on the larger boy's face and tried to scream his fear out, for everyone to hear, but not a sound came over his lips, only a weird sound, coming from Kurt's throat was heard as his tears kept falling._

_Kurt backed on single step and found himself standing up against the wall, with the only person that have ever managed to scare the sanity out of him, right there in front of him. Karofsky took another step forward, fisted his hands and cracked his neck; making Kurt shiver._

"_This is it, Hummel. It's over." The jock said, stepping closer till he stood right in front of Kurt, one single step away. The sky and hallway was once again lit up by thunder, showing off the insanity in Karofsky's eyes, as he growled deep in his throat, making the smaller teen sob violently. Karofsky lifted an arm, with the fisted hand, preparing to hit. That was when the bang from the thunder sounded._

***BANG***

Kurt opened his eyes with a gasp and looked around the room with wide eyes. He right was here, in the dormitory room he shared with Blaine. Kurt tried to calm himself, but his eyes were wet and the tears was flowing down from his eye against his ear, as he curled up on his side and sobbed.

The sobs got a bit louder, though he tried to keep it down, to not wake up Blaine. Kurt didn't want to bother Blaine with his nightmares and problems with sleeping. Blaine was a good friend, he really was, and Kurt didn't want to use him, especially not when considering the fact that Kurt was in love with Blaine… Really, REALLY much in love; Like, madly in love! A sob, louder that the others came over Kurt's lips, which he pressed his lips together to stop himself from sobbing again, to not wake Blaine.

"Kurt?" came from Blaine's bed, where he had just woken up by the sound of Kurt's loud sob. Blaine turned around in his bed, to face the room, looking over at where he knew Kurt's bed was. He didn't get any other answer, than another sob, from Kurt's bed. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes, while he got up and walked across the room to Kurt's bed.

Blaine's heart almost broke, as he, when his eyes was now used to the darkness in the room, saw Kurt lying there, crying, trembling and sobbing.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine said, his voice shaking with sadness he felt over the way he was seeing Kurt right now. Blaine sat down on the bed and pulled the other boy close, holding him and quietly whispering that everything was going to be okay.

As Blaine sat there with Kurt half tucked up in his lap and stroking his hair, Kurt slowly started to relax by the comfort from his best friend, the guy he was so madly in love with.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Blaine asked the younger boy and looked down at him with kind eyes. Kurt simply nodded and looked up at Blaine too.

"I dreamt that…" Kurt sobbed. "I was… Back… He wanted… I couldn't escape… I would've died…" was all he could get out, but it was enough for Blaine to understand that this was indeed a nightmare that had scared Kurt more than a monster would have done.

"Karofsky?" Blaine whispered, more like a statement than a question. He pulled Kurt even closer and pressed his lips against his brown hair, inhaling the lovely sent of… Kurt…? The younger boy still trembled, but he relaxed a lot more than he had done, when Blaine first got over to his bed.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?" The curly haired teen asked lightly. "The bed is big enough for both of us… If you want?" he sounded almost excusing as he said this, but Kurt was happy that Blaine would do that for him, but he couldn't get anymore words over his lips right at the moment, so he simply nodded with a glimpse happiness in his eyes.

Blaine loosened his grip around Kurt and slit him out of his lap and lay down on the bed behind Kurt; up against the cold wall. Blaine shivered a bit when his naked back touched the wall behind him.

Kurt seemed to notice that Blaine shivered, because he pushed some of the comforter over to Blaine, who slipped inside and wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him a bit closer again, to comfort him as much as possible.

It was just then; Kurt heard that Blaine was humming to himself. Kurt slit down his hand, placed it on the older teen's arm and squeezed it lightly, as to ask what he was humming. It seemed like Blaine understood. "It's a lullaby… I believe my mom sang it to my when I was younger." He said, sighing deep and hummed a bit more. "I can sing it for you? If you want?" He asked, again sounding a bit excusing.

"Please." Kurt croaked, as his voice finally obeyed enough to after all say _something. _He then heard Blaine take a breath, to start singing.

_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight._

_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed._

He started singing; Kurt closed his eyes, doing his best to let go of the past dream and just relax in the embrace of the only boy he wanted and listen to the sound of his voice, singing for him and no others than him.

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed._

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed._

Blaine now started to hum the melody, lulling Kurt to relax in his arms, before he started on the second verse.

_Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight._

_Bright angels beside my darling abide._

Kurt smiled a little at this, because seriously; First of all, 'mother's'? Blaine was a lot to Kurt, but his mother was something he absolutely was NOT! And second, 'my darling'… It just sounded so wonderful in Kurt's ears. He wouldn't mind being Blaine's darling, not at all.

_They will guard thee from harm, thou shalt wake in my arms._

_They will guard thee from harm, thou shalt wake in my arms._

Blaine hummed a bit again, closing off the song.

Kurt's breath was relaxed and Blaine was pretty sure his roommate was asleep. It sounded that way after all, so he lifted himself a bit from the bed, looked down at Kurt, smiling. "Someday. Some wonderful day you will know." He whispered with a caring voice and an adoring gaze. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Kurt's forehead. "I love you." He whispered and lay back down behind Kurt, closed his eyes and drifted off to fall asleep.

A faint smile appeared on Kurt's face. He hadn't been sleeping. Only slightly. He had heard everything Blaine had just said and nothing could have been better to hear. Kurt drifted completely off too, with that faint smile on his lips.


	2. Cheerios

**A/N: I am having a couple of thing to say here, so I'll just get on with it.**

**First of all; this was made because I was kindly asked to continue on the previous chapter. I'm sorry for making you cry by the way! –And I should add that I know this is not as 'cute' as the first chapter of this, but the idea was there, so I asked my beta if she thought I could use it as a sequel.**

**The next thing I should remember is to say that you should all go and check out my beta; Mawiiish, she's awesome and an excellent author! So do her the honor and drop by!**

**Third of all(Is there even something called Third of all?); I was so honored when I got your reviews for the first chapter, thank you so much! And I hope you'll all consider telling me what you think of this *Hint hint* :3**

**And now to the real reason of this! I hope you'll all enjoy!**

_Cheerios_

_Too HOT! _Kurt thought, still lying with his eyes closed in the bed. He tried to push the comforter off, but something was holding it back. That was the moment when he felt something warm against his back and around his waist. Kurt slowly opened his eyes. _What the in the name of GaGa! _Kurt's eyes suddenly widened when he remembered. _I had a nightmare… And oh no, he saw me crying! _But then he got really aware of the fact that Blaine was lying behind him, holding him close, around his waist AND Blaine had said he loved him (or was that just another dream?). How much more could he ask for?

Kurt felt that his body was starting to light fire, but he couldn't let go of this opportunity to be close to Blaine, the guy he was madly… Insanely! Much in love with. So he closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth of Blaine's skin against his.

The joy wasn't supposed to last long, because a little while after, Kurt heard his alarm go off. He heard Blaine groan and felt him shift in the bed.

Blaine opened his eyes the moment after he had shifted in the bed, when he felt that he had been granted with the morning high. _What am I gonna do? I can't let him know! _He made sure to keep completely still in the bed, when he gently removed his arm, from around Kurt's waist. "Good morning Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Shouldn't you get up, to do all those skin-care-things?" He asked before yawning.

Kurt was suddenly sitting up in the bed, when he remembered that he, as always, was busy this morning. "Oh god! I don't have time for snoozing!" Kurt said with a sleepy voice. "And, um, 'morning Blaine." He rose from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe, finding everything he needed for a shower. "Oh, Blaine?" Kurt said, looking over at Blaine, who had just made it to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Kurt?" was all Blaine managed to say before the tiredness took over his voice.

"Could you do me a favor?" Kurt asked with his head slightly tilted to the side. "I need to have the assignment for today ready on my laptop, when I'm going to class. So… Um… Would you mind finding it for me?" He asked, knowing very well that Blaine usually had a lot more time to do with, in the morning.

"Of course!" Blaine said, earning a pleased look and a smile from Kurt. He heard the door to their bathroom open and closing before he rose from his seat on the bed, walking over to the table where Kurt's laptop was standing, opening it and turning on the power.

Blaine found his uniform in his wardrobe and pulled the pants on. He threw a glance to the laptop, standing on the table. "Kurt! I need a password, I can't turn it on without it!" He shouted at the bathroom door, making sure Kurt had heard him.

Kurt popped his head out of the door and looked at the screen and looked like he was thinking, before he disappeared into the bathroom again for a second, before he walked out with a towel around his waist. He walked over to the laptop and typed the password, willing himself to NOT look at Blaine, standing with his back turned, fixing something on his shirt.

What Kurt didn't know, was that Blaine had turned around the moment Kurt had walked out from the bathroom, to hide that he was blushing a bit, about seeing Kurt's half naked body, only covered by the towel around his waist.

Only when Blaine heard the bathroom door close, he pulled his shirt over his arms, hung his tie over his arm to take it with him to the table and the laptop, turned around and started to do the buttons on the shirt.

Blaine heard the water start to run as he did the last button and sat down in front of the laptop that had now finished starting up. He hung his tie around his neck but didn't fix it, before he started to flip over the folders on Kurt's laptop.

_Music, Documents, Links… Where on earth does he keep his homework? _Blaine thought to himself. Maybe he should search for it… But he didn't know what Kurt had called his assignment. Actually he didn't even know what he was looking for, but hopefully he would know, when he found the assignment.

Blaine opened the start-menu to see it he could find any hint there. _Where's his office pack? _Blaine asked himself in his thought, pulling the mouse along with the maps in the start-menu, using the touchpad. _Office, office, office, offi… Cheerios? _Blaine had found a map with an extremely unexpected name… Cheerios? Blaine was getting curious but he wasn't sure if he wanted to look in the map… What if Kurt found out?

Blaine tried to concentrate on finding the assignment for Kurt, but his eyes kept seeking the map called "Cheerios". _Oh, to hell with it!_ He suddenly thought and moved his finger on the touchpad reaching the map with the mouse, he listened closely for a moment, making sure the water was still running, before clicking on it.

A new window popped up, and what Blaine saw was a lot of pictures of girls in red and white uniforms, probably taking (talking maybe?) under a performance and a video, maybe from the same performance as the pictures was taken? He opened the first picture in the map and after looking at it in a bigger form; his jaw suddenly hit the table. _Kurt! In a cheerleading uniform!_ Blaine just stared at the picture for a couple of moments before he managed to pick up his jaw and click forward, making the next photo show. Another picture of Kurt in a uniform.

_Next._ Blaine flipped through the pictures, suddenly very well aware of the fact that he had woken up with the morning high. _Oh, god! Kurt is SEXY!_ Blaine told himself inside his head with his eyes a little wider than usual.

When he had been through all of the pictures, he closed the photo shower. Suddenly he had a strong need unfolding inside him: to see the video. He was sure Kurt was in it and he really badly wanted to see that. So he opened the video and pushed the play button. Luckily the sound wasn't too high; Kurt wouldn't be able to hear that he was watching this.

Blaine heard, and saw, the trumpets starting to play. He tilted his head a little to the side when the Cheerios danced in from each side of the gym, where the performance were taking place, under the lead of Kurt and Mercedes, both with each their wireless mic on their heads.

"_Hey! Ah! Come on! Kurt Hummel!" _Mercedes sang as they reached each other in the middle.

_Come on girl,_

_I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll!_

Kurt sang as he and Mercedes walked up the floor, in between the guys playing the trumpets, still followed by the girls.

"_Uh!" _was the sound coming over Kurt's lips in the video as he bowed in his knees, going down to the floor, before pushing himself up again with his strong legs.

_Well don't waste time give me the sign,_

_Tell me how you wanna roll!_

Blaine heard Mercedes singing this, but he couldn't take is eyes off Kurt, who was swaying to the music, with one hand held up in the air beside his head.

They ran a little back in the gym, in between the girls that were dancing to the music.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me,_

_Then take it down slow; there's enough room for both!_

Kurt danced in the absolutely SEXIEST manner Blaine had ever seen.

Kurt was up front the Cheerios with Mercedes again, when Mercedes took the thread again.

_Well I can handle that you just gotta show me where it's at._

_Are you ready to go, are you ready to go?_

Kurt and Mercedes walked to the center of the gym, half surrounded by dancing girls, both bowed their knees, in same manner as Kurt had done earlier, and slowly pushed themselves up while facing each other and joining their voices.

_If you want it you already got it!_

_If you thought it, it better be what you want!_

While singing this, they were both dancing with the other Cheerios.

_The time is waiting!_

Kurt sang while running to back with the girls, before turning and walking up again, with Mercedes singing the next line.

_We only got four minutes to save the world._

The guys with the trumpets had started to walk in a circle around the dancing girls, and Mercedes and Kurt.

_No hesitating!_

Kurt's voice leaped in, over Mercedes' voice.

_Grab a boy, grab a girl!_

Mercedes and Kurt walked towards each other.

_Time is waiting!_

The two singers were now standing back to back, in front of the dancing girls in the middle of the room.

_We only got four minutes to save the world!_

Kurt had slid down on Mercedes' back and was, once again, pushing himself up with his powerful legs.

_No hesitating!_

The boy's voice once again leaped over Mercedes' as she held the last tone.

_We only got four minutes, Uh, four minutes!_

Their voices joined while singing that sentence and they had turned around so that they were facing each other.

This was the moment where Kurt decided to walk out from the bathroom. Blaine didn't notice this (He was too lost in the video.) before Kurt dropped the stuff he was holding in his hands on the floor.

Blaine jumped in the chair and turned his head around to look at Kurt, shock painted in his face. He'd been so surprised; he didn't even notice that Kurt was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Blaine!" Kurt said in a reproachful voice, staring at Blaine as the song and video kept playing, causing Kurt to blush.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt!" Blaine blurt out, taking to his head. "I didn't mean to! I was trying to find your assignment! But I didn't know what you had called it, or where you've saved it, so I tried to find it! I got so curious when I found the map! I'm sorry! I'm so, SO, sorry, Kurt!" Blaine blurted, staring a Kurt with even wider eyes than he had had, watching Kurt in that video.

Kurt just looked at him without saying a word, before he dropped to his knees. "That was private…" He whispered. "I didn't want anyone here to know. I don't want to be judged for it…" He said, his voice almost cracking.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine said, trying to understand what he had just done. Before he thought about what he was now doing, he rose and walked over to Kurt, who were still on his knees, threw himself down beside Kurt and pulling him in for a hug. "I'm sorry!" Blaine whispered into the younger teen's hair. "I'm not gonna tell anyone! And I'm not gonna judge you either!" He promised with tears in his eyes over the fact that he had made Kurt that upset.

"It's… It's okay." Kurt said, enjoying Blaine's arms around him. "Just… Don't think badly about me for it!" He finished.

"How could I ever think badly about you? -" _When I so badly want to tattoo my name across your heart and proudly tell everyone that you're mine!_ Blaine thought, but of course he didn't say that. He just didn't feel he was strong enough to do that, just yet. "It was about the BEST cheerleading performance I've seen…! Oh, I'm sorry; I promised I wouldn't judge you… And that was kind of judging… Sorry." Blaine said and felt Kurt wrap his arms around him and squeeze him lightly.

"It's okay! I just don't want you to think bad about me, or the fact that I've been on the Cheerios back at McKinley." Kurt whispered back. Actually there was no reason for whispering, but it just felt wrong to talk loudly at that moment. "Now, I should get dressed. Would you please find my assignment, if I tell you where to find it, while I get dressed?" He asked.

Blaine let go of Kurt and let him sit up straight. "Oh! Um… Yeah, sure!" He said and was about to rise when Kurt laid a hand on his shoulder, making him stay.

"Shouldn't I fix that tie of yours?" Kurt said with a knowing look. He was very well aware of the fact that Blaine wasn't really good at fixing a tie and that he usually ended up getting a little angry when he couldn't do it right.

Kurt hadn't waited for an answer before he'd grasped both ends of the tie dangling around Blaine's neck. "Yeah. Thanks." Blaine said, staring at Kurt the whole time, when he fixed his tie. _I love you. I love you. I love you. _Was running through Blaine's head while sitting there, looking at Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt rose and walked over to his laptop closing the video that had finished and closing the map. Blaine hadn't noticed Kurt had finished fixing his tie; he'd been so lost in staring at the beautiful boy in front of him.

Blaine got up too and walked over to the laptop and sat down. Kurt had walked over to his wardrobe, finding his uniform and pulling it on, while telling Blaine, who were willingly doing as Kurt said, where to find the assignment.

When Kurt had finished fixing his own tie and Blaine had finally found the assignment, they made the laptop go snooze, before they pulled on their blazers and left their room together.


	3. Disney

**A/N: Hello my sweet hobbits! :3 How're ya'll doing?**

**I've tried to get my cute on again, which resulted in this little thing. The idea suddenly popped up in my head, along with another idea that I made sure to write down. So I will hopefully not be so long, before uploading again next time, since the idea is already there! Either that or I'll use that idea for later on. But Let's not be bored with talking about that!**

**Hope you all like it! And once again I'll practically beg you all to review… Please? Pretty, pretty PLEASE! –Okay, no more begging. I'll just end up embarrassing myself.**

**But… Yeah… Enjoy and I'll see you sweet little hobbits later! :3**

_Disney_

"Kurt!" Blaine said and dragged him into their dorm room. "Kurt!" He said again, before Kurt got to answer. "KUUUUUURT!" He cried out as he slammed the door behind Kurt.

"YES!" Kurt said loudly as he slammed his hand against Blaine's mouth, as he was about to say Kurt's name again, though Kurt had heard him the first time… And the second… AND the third time! "What is it Blaine?" He asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Let's watch a movie!" Blaine half-yelled, excided to hopefully get to watch a movie, lying in a bed, really, REALLY close to Kurt.

"What? But my head is filled completely up with schoolwork, Blaine! I can't keep up with anything right now!" Came from Kurt in a voice that wasn't lying about the fact, that his head was really close to overflowing.

"Aaaaaw! Come on! Please? Just one teeny tiny little movie?" Blaine's voice was suddenly very much begging and he turned to fully face Kurt and looked at him with these eyes, that was just unable to resist.

"Oh sweet GaGa, Blaine! Okay! But I don't want anything hard to keep up with!" Kurt gave in. As said, his head WAS close to overflowing, so first of all he wouldn't have the energy to discussing anything with Blaine and second; he was tempted by the thought about being close to Blaine as well as Blaine wanted to be close to him.

"Why don't we watch a Disney movie then!" Blaine suggested. Again he was sounding very, very happy, but now that Kurt had agreed to watch a movie with him, he was mostly happy in a relaxed manner, as he'd taken Kurt's hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Any special in mind?" The taller boy asked with a little smile pulling at the corners of his lips by the sight of Blaine being so happy. Though he, at the beginning, did not want to watch the movie, he was happy to see Blaine acting like this, he was being so adorable!

"How about… The little mermaid? Yeah! Come'on! Let's watch The Little Mermaid!" Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and swung around and made a shuffle-alike move, over to his laptop and turned it on.

"Um… Okay? Fine, we'll watch The Little Mermaid." Kurt accepted and walked over to set his school things at his desk, before he went over and dumped down on the bed, while watching Blaine finding the movie on his laptop, fixing it so they could see it on the bed and jump at the bed where Kurt only JUST got away in time, before he was knocked down by a flying Blaine. "Don't knock me down!" Kurt hissed but smiled.

"Sssssh! It's beginning!" The curly haired teen said and lay down on the bed, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him down on the bed in front of him, but a little further down on the bed. He lifted himself up on one elbow and placed his head in his cupped hand.

Kurt smiled shortly to himself before he turned his eyes to the screen, where the movie was started to play and did his best to keep up with what happened on there.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know when it had happened, but he didn't care. Blaine's hand had found its way to Kurt's hair and was kindly caressing his hair and head. Usually Kurt would have slapped the hand away when it got close to his hair, but he was so tired from the night before, where he'd had that nightmare; and to be honest, he liked it! Especially because it was no other than Blaine.<p>

Blaine didn't really know how and when it happened either, but he didn't care just about as much as Kurt did! He just enjoyed feeling Kurt relax so much underneath his hand. He looked down at the younger boy and smiled at the sight of him lying there on his bed.

"_First, we've got to create… the mood!_" Kurt murmured, quoting the sentence that was just being said in the film that was still playing. This, causing Blaine to let out a small giggle. "_Percussion._" He said a little louder. "_Strings._" He continued. "_Winds._" He said and shifted a little in the bed. "_Words!_" He finished.

"_There you see her…-_" Blaine began, singing along with the crab, in the movie.

_-Sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say;_

_But there's something about her!_

Blaine sang and nuzzled a little at Kurt's hair, who quickly sat up to come out of range of the hand that was, on purpose, trying to ruin his hair.

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try:_

The singing one of the boys, got up too and sat with crossed legs, facing Kurt and smiling as he sang.

_You wanna kiss the girl!_

Kurt chuckled a little under his breath, quoted Eric's line "Did you hear something?" and started to softly rock from side to side, to the sound of Blaine singing along.

_Yes, you want her._

_Look at her, you know you do!_

Blaine lived into the music and started to sway a little too.

_Possible she want you too!_

_There is one way to ask her!_

Kurt joined in at the last two words, where the flamingo sang along in the film.

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word;_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Kurt still sang with the words where the flamingo's voice was heard at this part, before he started to laugh softly with his eyes locked at Blaine. "_Sing with me now!_" he heard Blaine say, at the same time as it was said in the film.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la!_

_My, oh, my!_

_Look at the boy too shy,_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl!_

Blaine and Kurt sang, their voices joined together.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la!_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

They sang together, before Kurt stopped singing as the animals did too and let Blaine sing alone for a moment.

_Too bad,_

_You gonna miss the girl!_

Kurt smiled at Blaine before he picked up Eric's lines of talking. "_You know I feel really bad, not knowing your name._" He said with a little smirk on his lips. "_Ha, maybe I could guess!_" He smiled. "_Is it… aah… Mildred?_" He asked and Blaine made a disgusted face and shook his head. Making Kurt laugh, just like Eric. "_Okay, no! How about…_" He made a face, looking like he was thinking hard. "_Diana?_" He asked and Blaine shook his head again. "_Rachel?_" He asked again and choked back a laugh as he remembered Rachel, back home from New Directions. Blaine shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. "_Ariel! Her name is Ariel!_" He hissed to Kurt who smiled a little again. "_Ariel?_" Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "_Ariel! Hm…_" The boy hummed. "_That's kinda pretty!_" He stated. "_Okay, Ariel!_" He finished.

_Now's your moment!_

_(Ya, ya, ya!)_

_Floating in the blue lagoon!_

_(Ya, ya, ya!)_

Blaine had started to sing again and Kurt was, once again, taking the parts of the other animals. This time the tadpoles.

_Boy you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better!_

At this, Blaine ran a hand through his hair and felt the warmth starting to spread over his face. Only slightly, but he felt it.

_(Ya,ya,ya,ya,ya!)_

_She don't say a word;_

Blaine did his best not to laugh at Kurt and the sounds he was singing, but failed. He laughed softly as he had picked up his line.

_And she won't say a word,_

_Until you kiss the girl!_

Both boys were smiling widely when the fish started to swim around under the water and make happy sounds.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Don't be scared!_

_You got the mood prepared!_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Kurt and Blaine sang together and rather loudly now. "_Whoa whoa!_" Kurt sang a bit louder, along with the film.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Don't stop now!_

_Don't try to hide it how;_

_You wanna kiss the girl!_

They kept on and Kurt took the fish's part with the "_Whoa whoa!_" before they moved on.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Float along!_

_Listen to the song;_

_The song say kiss the girl!_

Both boys rose a bit in their singing, making it just that little bit louder.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Music play!_

_Do what the music say;_

_You wanna kiss the girl!_

They finished their singing, out of breath to join in, in the animals' making those many kissing sounds.

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes, who had failed in trying to look away, to hide how much he actually wanted to kiss Kurt right that moment.

But Kurt saw it. Of cause he did! He saw it, he understood and he wanted it so badly himself. He smiled faintly and they both very slowly closed in on each other, without actually noticing and just as they were getting almost close enough, still along with the film, their door was slammed open.

"Kuuurt! WHOA! SORRY!" Wes and David both yelled and slammed a hand over their eyes when he saw how the two boys were seated and saw how they both literally flew away from each other. There was a couple of awkward moments passing by, were the only thing heard, was the sound of The Little Mermaid that was still playing on the computer screen.

Blaine reached over and paused the movie. "Guys?" he exhaled heavily. "What?" He asked and looked at the two boys standing in the door.

Wes removed his hand from his eyes and looked at the two boys, now sitting in each their ends of the bed. "You can look now David." He said when he saw that David was still covering his eyes.

"I'm not taking chances." David simply said.

"Um… Okay…" Wes answered and turned to the two other boys again. "Um… We just wanted to know… Um… If you… Kurt… Wanted to help us with some French…" Wes asked and looked over at David again, slapping him over the arm, to make him remove his hand from his eyes.

"Nope. I'm still not looking!" David answered and did just that, not looking.

"David, we are not even sitting close to each other!" Kurt said and rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'll come and help you. Just go I'll be there in a minute; I just need to find my things." He finished and watched the two boys leaving the room, before he turned and looked at Blaine.

This was the moment when they both cracked up with laughter and didn't stop before they were both panting for air.

"I better go there and help with their French." Kurt finally said, getting up and walking over to his bag to get his things. "Just finish the movie without me. We'll watch it again some other time without getting disturbed." He smiled, waving shortly at Blaine and left the room, to go to Wes and David's room.


	4. Neelix And A Birthday

**A/N: Hello you! –First of all; I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to get uploading! And thank you for being so patient!**

**Second of all; I have to say a special thanks to my friend Ditte (xmullebear) and Mette (Mawiiish) for helping me out with some things I had to find out, before I could go on with writing this! So thank you girls, I love you!**

**And another special thanks to all you, for reading this! It wouldn't be as nice to write, if you guys weren't reading it; so thank you very much, lovies!**

**Now let's just get to it; Enjoy! (And please review? *Begging on my knees*)**

_Neelix And A Birthday_

"No, Wes! You promised me that I could hear a song when you were finished with that one!" Kurt heard David yell over the sound of a song that apparently had just started playing, when he was walking down the hall with his books in his arm, on his way to the two boy's room.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me that it had to be such a crappy song!" Wes yelled a little louder. "Turn it off! Kurt will be here any moment, anyways and he's not gonna want to listen to _Neelix_!" He finished, scoffing the last word.

"And you actually know what the band's called?" David said just loud enough for Kurt to hear, right before he knocked on the door.

Before he was answered he opened the door a little to peek in, seeing both boys standing by David's laptop, kind-of-fighting to get to the keyboard. "Am I going to have my head ripped off, if I go in here, or is it safe?" Kurt smiled at his two friends, who just smiled back, before he opened the door fully and stepped inside the room.

"Hello Kurt!" Wes said before he turned to David, to shot something back at him. "Of cause I know the name you silly fool! I've been living with you for two years. How would I not know, when it's almost the only thing you listen to?" He said, defending himself.

"Suuuuureeee…" David said, pushing Wes of off him, causing him to stumble backwards and down on the bed.

Kurt slammed the door closed, causing both Wes and David to shocked look up at him. "Well. To be honest I think I actually likes it Wes, you just don't want to admit it, because it's too far away from your usual music." He said and continued talking before they could cut in. "Now didn't you ask me to come help you with the French, not arguing about music!" Kurt finished with a frown to the two boys.

"Well…" David said and let himself bump down on the bed, leaving an open seat between himself and Wes. "That… Was kind of a lie. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" he added, as he very well knew, that if there was anything Kurt hated, it was being lied to. "It was only because Blaine was there we weren't honest!" he hurried to continue by the look on Kurt's face.

"Because of Blaine?" Kurt said, disbelieving, placing his hands on his hips and lifting an eyebrow; giving him a perfect bitchy look.

"Yes!" Wes said and both of them held up their hands to cover themselves from Kurt's narrowing eyes. "Please just let us explain." He said and peeked out from behind his hand. "We're going to make a surprise party for Blaine." He finished and saw Kurt's mask drop completely.

Kurt looked at Wes and then turned to David and back. "And you didn't think I wanted to know?" He then said. "Why haven't you told me before?" He said, sighing.

"We haven't talked about it, before now." Wes said. "We would have told you earlier, if we knew earlier! We want you to help… Please?" He continued and shot David a look.

"Sweet GaGa! Sure!" Kurt smiled with an excided expression on his face, clapping his hands. "We better get star… Okay would you shot that off!" He added harshly when the music went a little up in volume and he got aware that it was still playing, annoying him.

David leaned over to the laptop and shot the music of. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he sat back down on the bed.

"Well? We should get started planning this!" Kurt said and walked over and flopped down on the bed between Wes and David.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Blaine! Why is it you have to be so slow!" Kurt hissed, standing in the door, waiting for Blaine to get his things and come with him.<p>

"Because, Kurt! I don't want to forget anything, so I have to go back again, to get it!" Blaine answered and looked around the room one more time, before walking over to Kurt and followed him out the door. "What've even happened since Wes and David keeps needing your help? I hardly ever see you, because you're in their room all the time." He continued and Kurt would have sworn that he had heard a sting of jealousy in Blaine's voice, when they walked down the hall together.

"Well… Obviously you'll find out when we get down the common room to them, for studying." Kurt said, avoiding answering considering the fact that he really didn't want to lie to Blaine, that he hadn't been helping them with French.

Instead Kurt fished up his phone from his pocket and sent a short message to David, before putting it back down and looking up at Blaine who was in the middle of a sentence. "-to go there, couldn't you just help them out in their room as usual?" was all Kurt heard of his question, be he understood it anyway.

"You said yourself; we hardly ever see each other anymore and as long as Wes and David keeps needing help, this is the only way we can seeing each other at least the slightest bit more that else." Kurt said as he continued to walk and reached the door to the common room, turned to face Blaine. "And besides; you could use a little extra help with your French as well!" He said with a smile and turned to open the door.

"**SURPRIIIISEEEE!**" All the warblers yelled when Kurt and Blaine entered the room, making Blaine practically jump a couple of meters into the air of surprise.

"OHMYGOD YOU GUYS!" Blaine cried with wide eyes, wincing when he heard his books fall on the ground.

Blaine just stood and looked around with wide eyes for a while, before his eyes fell on Wes and David, standing in the middle of the room, both inhaling and started to sing.

_Happy birthday, happy birthday; Happy, happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday; Happy, happy birthday to you!_

They sang, when Kurt walked over, moving to the sounds of the other warblers making the music, with their joined sounds.

_I want to do something special for you,_

_It's your birthday, and you're special too!_

Kurt sang, grooving happily to the music.

_So I brought some guabs from the outer guab zoo,_

_They honk (Honk) and squak (squak) and sing just for you…_

Kurt continued and grinned a little about calling his friends guabs, and the sound of Nick and Jeff honking and squaking, before they all joined together and sang loudly for Blaine.

_Happy birthday, happy birthday; Happy, happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday; Happy, happy birthday to you!_

David, Wes and Kurt sang together as Kurt walked over to Blaine and behind him, to place his hands in front of his eyes.

_Open your eyes, here's a present._

Blaine felt and saw Kurt's hands in front of his eyes while he heard his voice, singing to him about opening his eyes, and just then he felt the hands being removed. He opened his eyes and saw Wes and David; and Jeff and Nick, standing on each side of a table in the middle of the room, filled with presents, and gestured to it.

_More crazy creatures; don't worry they're pleasant._

_They're upside down weets on inside out swings,_

_They do things backwords, and backwords they sing..._

While singing this, Kurt walked out on the floor again and was gesturing to the other warblers and then let them take over for some singing:

_Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yppah Yadhtrib Ot Ouy!_

They all sang loudly together, skipping the music sounds for singing along on the backwards singing.

_Which means:_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

Kurt started and the others joined in.

_There's a party, a party today._

_A once a year occasion!_

A cute, in Blaine's eyes that is, little twirl was made by Kurt when he sang this.

_A party (party), it's comin' your way,_

_Your birthday celebration!_

With Kurt still singing the lead, for Blaine, the other boys almost bounced around happily in the background and echoed the word 'party'.

_The grandest present I've saved 'til the end,_

_'Cause you're the bestest of all of my friends._

Kurt now first gestured to the present table before he turned back to Blaine and smiled a great smile at him, as he sang.

_Here's David (Oh, Hi) and Wes (Hellllo) And Thad's here too (Ahee-uh)_

_To celebrate your birthday with you..._

The three guys all joined in, when their name were sung by Kurt.

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

They all sang loudly together for Blaine who was grooving a little to the song.

_I wanted to tell you in my own special way,_

_But you're extra special, so have a great day!_

Kurt sang while all the other boys stood with closed mouths, not making a sound. –Kurt winked faintly at Blaine, making Blaine wonder if he had seen it or just imagined it.

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!_

All the boys sang even louder than before and closed the song with a kind of long note on the last word.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and hugged him. "Happy birthday Blaine! And I'm sorry you dropped all your books." He giggled and kneeled to pick them up for him, so the other guys could also get to give Blaine their congratulations.

* * *

><p>Kurt calmly watched as Blaine opened his presents, surrounded by all his friends, from a chair in the corner of the room. His hand was lying on the box in his hand, covered in bright paper with black print on and a ribbon around it. A little smile was pulling at the corners of his lips. It was great seeing Blaine so happy and with all of his friends. If he just could be the one by his side, making him happier than anyone else. But he couldn't. Blaine had to confess first. Yes it was a little silly, but Kurt really wanted to be sure, before he said anything himself. But oh, how he longed and wished and dreamed.<p>

Blaine looked around, seeking Kurt with his eyes. It wasn't hard finding him, and the moment he did, his smile grew more sensitive. "Guys, can you excuse me for a moment?" he asked and walked away, against Kurt, without waiting for his friends to reply.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said and sat down on the chair next to him. "Why are you sitting here, all alone?" He asked and smiled at the taller boy.

"Well I was…" Kurt started, but then he closed his mouth again. "I have a present for you." He said instead and handed the package to Blaine with a small blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Open it." He encouraged.

Blaine pulled at the ribbon and opened the small package. "Oh my god, Kurt!" He said when he looked inside and saw a silver bracelet lying inside the box, shinning up at him. Shinning almost as bright as Blaine's eyes when he looked back up at Kurt with the cutest smile Kurt had ever seen. "It's… I… Oh my god! Thank you, Kurt!" He said, falling over the words and a voice full of all kinds of happy emotions.

Kurt smiled a little at Blaine before he opened his mouth to speak. "You're welcome. I hoped you'd like it" He said and reached out, took the bracelet, opened it and put it on Blaine's arm

"I don't." Blaine said. "I don't like it. I love it. Mostly because it was from you!" He smiled and pulled Kurt into a big hug. "Thank you for the best birthday ever." He whispered against the brown hair and both boys smiled happily.


	5. Your Song

**A/N: Here we go again! I have been working on this for quite a couple of days. It hasn't been easy, since I've had a lot on my mind. I've had a lot of thoughts running around, ruining almost everything. But now things are getting in place, so that's just fine.**

**Let's get back to business! I do have to say I've had the idea for this for a while, but I haven't been able to find the right song for it, before last Monday. But I found it, and it went rather well. This chapter is also a bit longer than the others, not much, but a bit, and I think I've gotten better, at putting a little bit more happening into the story surrounding the song. So I'm pretty much proud. :D**

**I will have to say thanks to the people that tried to help me finding a song for this! If they ever end up on this fic, they will know who they are! THANK YOU SO MUCH WONDERFUL TUMBLR PEOPLE!**

**Now this would be about it! Please review and enjoy!**

_Your Song_

"Are you sure about this, Kurt?" Wes said with a risen eyebrow, standing beside David and Thad, in the doorway to the common room, where The Warblers were going to meet around fifteen minutes later.

"Yes. Yes I am." Kurt reassured the three boys in front of him. "I need Blaine to hear this. I'm becoming impatient with him. He can't keep up, not telling me. So maybe this will give him the courage and hint him that he should get his act together and do something about it." He said and smiled when he remembered the sound of Blaine saying that he loved him, when he had thought that Kurt was asleep.

"So… What song did you have in mind?" David asked and tilted his head a little to the side, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I was considering on the so-"

"Oh, no you didn't?" Thad cut him off with a weird look on his face, his eyes focusing on something behind Kurt. Kurt was just about to give him a piece of his mind about how rude it is to just cut someone off in the middle of a sentence, when…

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Came Blaine's voice from behind Kurt.

Kurt whirled around at the sound with a surprised look, which soon turned in to a nervous grin. "Nothing!" He said, a little too fast.

"We were just discussing David's HORRIBLE taste of music!" Wes said, trying to help Kurt out a little. "Oh my. I forgot something up at my room! Kurt, would you go with me up there? I would rather walk with someone with a little better music taste than my roommate here." He said and patted David on the shoulder with a huge playful grin.

"I'll come too!" Blaine said without hesitation. _Anything to get to spent just that little bit of time with Kurt._ He thought to himself.

"Uhm… No you really don't have to Blaine." Wes said with little wider eyes than usual. "We'll be back in a moment again. And wouldn't it be sad for David and Thad if we just all left them here alone?" He finished and hoped it would be enough to convince Blaine that he should stay.

"Well… Yea… I guess?" Blaine said in confusion.

"Good. Come on Kurt! Let's go, so we can get back again." Wes said and turned on his heel s and walked off with Kurt following close behind him.

Left behind stood David, Thad and Blaine.

"What… The hell was that all about?" Blaine asked and tried to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"So what song was it you were thinking about singing to the little man down there?" Wes asked when he and Kurt had reached the next floor, where his and David's room was, when he was sure he was out of hearing range.<p>

They walked in silence for a moment, when Kurt seemed to try figuring out how to phrase the sentence.

"I was… Um…" They had reached the door to Wes and David's room when Kurt started to speak again. "At first I was actually considering on doing a Lady Gaga song. The Edge of Glory?" He said almost excusing as he sat down on the bed Wes was gesturing to. "But then I thought that Gaga might not be the most appreciated singer I could use. So I settled with Your Song. By Ronan Keating." Kurt finished with a firm voice.

"Ronan Keating?" Wes said and rose an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know you listened to that kind of music?" He continued with a suspicious look at Kurt.

"Well I do." Kurt stated. "There is a lot you don't know about me yet, Wes! But it'll get there. I need to express this in the best way possible and for me that is in song. With that said, I know Blaine kind of likes my taste of music and way of singing and that's all that matters." Kurt smiled. "I do this for Blaine. Not to be seen in any different ways by you other Warblers." Kurt said and rose from the bed. "We should get going again, Warblers practice is in a moment." And with that, he walked over to the door. Opened it and walked out.

"Kurt." Wes said firmly as he walked up next to the other boy on the way down to the other Warblers. At this Kurt stopped and turned to face Wes with a risen eyebrow. "Do what you need to do and down let the others get to you if they don't approve." Wes begged and looked the brunette steady in the eyes.

"I won't." Kurt simply stated.

Wes smiled at Kurt and patted him on the shoulder. They stood like that for a moment before they both turned and started to walk down to Warblers practice again.

They reached the door and walked through them together, making every single head turn to look at them. Apparently they had been a little slower than expected, since all the others were already there, only waiting for them.

Kurt cleared his throat and in silence he walked over to the sofa and sat down. All while Wes walked over with the gavel in his hand and sat down behind the desk in between David and Thad.

"So… Uh…" Wes started, for once sounded a little unsure of what to say. "Warbler Kurt has asked to get the opportunity to sing us all a song…" Wes said and swallowed. "He wanted to share a song with us." He stated and looked over at Kurt, hoping that Kurt was okay with the way he had presented it. "Kurt?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Kurt said and rose from his seat.

Blaine looked curiously at Kurt; a little disappointed that Kurt hadn't told him anything about this. _Why am I left out? _Blaine thought with a small pout and crossed his arms. _This is so unfair! _Blaine actually looked a little like a child that didn't get what he wanted, at that moment.

Kurt looked around the room, eyes falling on Blaine a bit longer than anyone or anything else in the room, Blaine blushing the slightest from this.

A little sigh escaped his lips when he suddenly missed a tough guitar player. "Oh my, how I miss Puck all of a sudden." Kurt muttered and gave the smallest giggle before he reached to the pocket of his blazer, and pulled out a tape.

Blaine tilted his head slightly and followed Kurt with his eyes, as Kurt walked over the floor to the other end of the room. He watched as Kurt fumbled a little with the tape player, before he got the tape in it and closed it. He watched as Kurt turned a half round, adored how delicate all of his movements were.

"I… Um… No I don't even know what to say about this, so I'm just gonna go on and sing it." Kurt said and hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he was, when he twisted his torso to reach over and press the play button.

Silently the music started to play. A guitar softly strumming. Kurt was standing there, looking down at his feet. Music rising in volume. A sight for the gods, if you asked Blaine; and a lot of other people too. Because Kurt is beautiful, no one could take that away from him.

Blaine smiled softly to himself and had completely forgotten to feel left out. Just then, Kurt looked up between his lashes for a second, eyes settling on Blaine, before he lifted his head and opened his mouth.

_Live your life to the fall!_

_With a lifetime of smiles;_

_Made us know right from wrong._

Kurt sang with his hands folded and hanging in front of him. Clearly Blaine was stunned by the sound of Kurt's voice. Not that he wasn't always stunned by Kurt's voice, because he kind of was, when ever Kurt opened his mouth to sing.

_Always knowing a lie._

He sang in a low voice, facing the floor again.

_You made us to be tough;_

_But never too rough._

Kurt's voice rose a little in strength.

_Rise above what you said,_

_Never easily lead._

Blaine smiled faintly at the sound and view of Kurt, singing such a lovely song.

_And one day we'll all sing along._

The music broke down for a little moment before it returned together with Kurt's voice, now with a lot more force.

'_Cause this is your song._

_I wrote it for you!_

Kurt looked up again and settled his eyes steady on Blaine.

_It won't take all day:_

_Just a minute or two._

A little smile grew as Kurt's face, as he sang.

_You were a friend._

_Walk with me to the end!_

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Blaine thought to himself and blushed a little under Kurt's gaze.

_And one day we'll all sing along;_

'_Cause this is your song._

_He's not singing to me, is he? _Blaine thought and gently let his index finger trail over the bracelet Kurt had given him for his birthday. _No he can't be! _Blaine argued in his mind, while Kurt continued to sing.

_So I'll try and go on!_

_Loving all that we know._

Kurt now tore his eyes of Blaine to glance around the room.

_Through the hardest of times,_

_You put on a show._

_No he's not. He can't be. _Blaine told himself inside his head and bit his lip.

_You made us stand tall,_

_When all around us would fall!_

Kurt let his eyes trail over Blaine as he laid his neck back and looked at the ceiling with half open eyes.

_Even when you were alone;_

_You believed you could fly._

Kurt unfolded his hand and lifted one of those, to run it through his hair, before pausing the movements and resting his hand on his neck.

_And one day we'll all sing along._

At this Kurt turned his head to the side with closed eyes. _Oh my god, I hope this works! _Kurt thought before he picked up the next line.

'_Cause this is your song!_

_I wrote it for you!_

Once again Kurt's voice had risen and taken more force. His hand twitched slightly before he let it fall.

_It won't take all day,_

_Just a minute or two._

Kurt just stood there, singing, dreamy as ever, with his eyes still closed, when a single little lock of his hair decided to fall down into his face, making him even more stunning.

_You were a friend;_

_Walk with you to the end._

Just now, Kurt opened his eyes and looked around the room, finding each and every face gaping at him.

_And one day we'll all sing along._

'_Cause this is your song._

At the short instrumental, Kurt tripped a little where he was standing, shifting his weight to get more comfortable.

_And one day we'll all sing along!_

Kurt let a smile creep up on his face as he glanced at Wes, before turning his gaze to Blaine, lowering his voice to a plan with less strength and force.

'_Cause this is your song:_

_We wrote it for you._

Kurt smile widened a bit when he saw Blaine blush again.

_It'll take all our lives,_

_Just to help us get through._

_I really can't… He looks like he is singing to me… But he can't be… He's so… THIS ANGEL SIMPLY CAN'T BE SINGING TO ME. _Blaine verbally fought himself, inside his head.

_You were a friend;_

_Walk with you to the end._

Kurt started to rub his hands against each other. He was getting nervous. The song was almost over and he wasn't sure if he was ready for Blaine opinion just yet.

_And one day we'll all sing along:_

'_Cause this is your song._

Kurt finished the song, looking down when he let the last note die down. Still rubbing his hands.

There he stood, staring at his feet, for a long silent moment. He gulped. What if Blaine didn't like it? But then. Then he heard someone clap, in one end of the room, his eyes shot to where the sound came from, finding Wes sitting there, clapping, with a huge grin on his face.

Wes' clapping seemed to wake people up from their current state of staring. People picked up their jaws from the floor and started clapping.

Soon The Warblers were cheering on the top of their lungs. Some of them even jump up from their seats and rushed over to Kurt, telling him he did great, patting his shoulder in approval or even hugging him tight.

The only person, who didn't get up. Who didn't cheer. Who didn't ANYTHING! Was Blaine. I still sat there, with his mouth hanging just the slightest bit open, his eyes gazing at the point where he once had seen Kurt singing, but now all he saw was a wall of blazers.

_This is not good. What am I gonna do? _Blaine thought. _He… He couldn't have been singing to me… So he must have been singing to someone else… Maybe…_ Blaine's eyes recognized Wes in the mass of blazers. _Oh no! It can't be! But… It fit's so well! He looked at him… They were both so secretive before the meeting… This is… What am I gonna do? Kurt is in love with Wes! _Blaine squeezed his eyes shot and tried to keep the tears back. It didn't work. It only took him a split second to get on his feet.

Kurt finally got people to relax and give him some room to breathe. He looked around, seeking for Blaine. Kurt's smile was slowly disappearing with every second he didn't find Blaine's face. But then his eyes fell on Blaine. Just as Blaine ran though the doors with something that looked like a pained look on his face.


	6. In love? With Wes?

**A/N: I am sorry for the waiting time lovies! I wanted to update sooner, since my last chapter ended kind of "What now!" like (According to my beloved ones, telling me so). But now, I've finished up this chapter!**

**I have to say that I'm proud of myself, for being able to write this much, without using a song, as fill! Please tell me if you like it or not? **

**-And thank you so much, to everyone that reads this, and to my girls Mette and Ditte, for being there for me, when life is rough, and when I just need someone to tell me that I'm good enough: And for helping me get over my writers block I've had, during this. I love you guy so much!**

**Now, please enjoy! **

_In love? With Wes?_

_What… Did I go too far?_ Everything around the teen seemed to get strangled. All sounds seemed distant and muffled. _Please say he just had to go to the bathroom! _But he didn't even try to convince himself about that. It was only thought as a desperate reason to why the other teen had left so sudden. _Oh my god! What have I done!_ _This is not good. This is… The opposite of good! Maybe I should get Wes to talk to him? Or David! Or… No… I should talk to him… I should run after him! Shouldn't I?_

Kurt's mind was a mess and he wasn't thinking straight when he pushed his way through the group of Warblers standing around him, going for the door with fast steps.

Kurt got out of the door, just in time to see Blaine turning a corner. "Blaine!" He yelled.

"_BLAINE WAIT!"_ Blaine heard the shout. Of course he did. But he kept running, tears streaming down his face and not wanting to see the face of the boy he loved, or the boy he called his best friend for that matter, it would hurt too much.

"BLAINE PLEASE…-" A door was slammed the second Kurt turned the corner, and the key was turned. "…wait up…" Kurt whispered and stopped running. He felt his eyes start to slightly burn, harder and harder, until he felt the tears whelming up in his eyes and silently fall down his cheeks. _What have I done?_

Kurt leaned against the wall and felt himself slide down against it, with the tears still falling. _What have I done?_

"Kurt?" Jeff asked and tilted his head, confused. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Kurt, say something." David said, waving a hand in front of Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt!" Wes snapped his fingers.

"This isn't funny Kurt! Cut it out!" someone said.

"Whoa, where are you going? Kurt? KURT!" Nick yelled.

The Warblers followed Kurt with their eyes, as they saw him walk out of the room in a rush. They didn't get to do more than look at each other in surprise before they heard a shout.

"_Blaine!" _Nick frowned at Jeff, at this. _"BLAINE WAIT!"_ And then there wasn't heard more from the hallway.

There was a moment of silence before Nick opened his mouth to talk. "Maybe… uh… Maybe Jeff and I should go after him and see if he… they… he… what…? Is okay? I think we are the ones Kurt feels closest too, apart from Blaine."

"No I'll go." Wes said, cutting him off and without waiting for an answer, he pushed his way through and was on his way out to the hall, where they had seen Kurt head, just a moment ago.

When Wes rounded the corner he saw a blazer disappearing around a corner and figured it must've been Kurt. With long steps he walked over the floor in the hallway, towards that corner, he'd seen the blazer disappear around. _What the hell just happened? _Wes thought to himself as he reached the corner.

"Kurt!" Wes squeaked when he saw Kurt sitting on the floor, up against the wall, tears streaming down his face. "Kurt what happened?" He ran over and threw himself on the floor facing Kurt. "I would never have let you sing that song, if I know it would do this to you!" Wes' eyes were filled with concern as he looked at Kurt.

"I…" Kurt choked out and began shaking violently when his voice was cut off by his own sobs. Kurt hid his head in his head, trying to relax his sobs and rebuild the ability to use his voice.

"Hey. Hey just… Take it easy, Kurt. Relax and try starting from the beginning, okay?" Wes encouraged, hoping he could make Kurt relax enough to get any other sound over his lips, than the sobs, which were extremely heartbreaking in itself.

"I…" Kurt sniffed loudly. "I tried so hard but… I was scared for his reaction… I… I tried my best to… Show him everything… But…" Kurt let out a shaky breath before pulling in some new air to go on. "He… I though he understood… But… He just… Ran off…" Once again Kurt's own sobs drowned his voice, Wes only _just _able to get the last Kurt said.

"He… He ran off?" Wes asked, surprise and disbelieve dripping from his voice. "I… Just… What?" Wes send Kurt a glance, considering, for a short moment before he got to his feet, pulling his phone out from his pocket.

"What'reyoudoin'?" Kurt mumble through his sobs, looking up at Wes with blank tear filled eyes.

"I'm calling Nick." Wes said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he put the phone to his ear and continued to talk while he waited for Nick to pick up his phone. "I don't want you to be alone, when I go talk to Blaine." He stated.

Back in the common room the Warblers were trying to figure out what had just happened, when Nick felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"You go for Nick!" Nick said when he had pulled out his phone and answered the call, everyone's eyes turning to look at him.

"Nick? It's Wes. I need you to come! Now! And… You should probably bring Jeff." Nick frowned at the voice in the other end, now seriously confused.

"O—kay?" He said in a questioning voice. "And where are you?" He asked. He needed to know where to go if he had to go there, obviously.

"Just around the corner, at the end of the hall! Hurry!" Wes hung up before Nick got to answer.

Nick let his hand fall and looked at the phone with a frown, before putting it back in his pocket, looking up a Jeff. "Jeff. You better come along." He said, watching Jeff nod and take a step forward, ready to go, before he turned and walked out the hall, leaving behind some very, VERY confused teenage boys.

"It was Wes, calling… I don't know what happened but he said we better hurry up." Nick said, the moment he and Jeff got out of the room and walked fast down the hall.

Both boys were walking fast down the hall, side by side, hands lightly brushing. They soon reached the corner and both guys gasped in shock when they turned the corner. "KURT!" Jeff half-yelled, when he saw Kurt sitting on the floor, almost unrecognizable from all the tears, and Wes walking back and forth over the floor.

Wes whirled around when he heard the footsteps and saw Jeff and Nick standing there, and quickly walked over to them, to explain what happened.

Kurt didn't hear a thing! Well he did. He heard Jeff's voice, calling his name, but he didn't register what they said. It was like he was numb. He heard everything, but didn't. The only thing he caught was Wes saying something in the lines of "You two stay here with him, while I go talk to Blaine!" before he left.

Just then, Nick slid down the wall on one side of Kurt, while Jeff did the same, on the other side of Kurt, trying to comfort him, though it seemed impossible at the moment.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to Wes'" Kurt mumbled over the screaming silence of his own and Blaine's dorm room, as he rose from where he was sitting in his bed, leaving the fashion magazine he had been reading, on the bed.<p>

The awkward silence there had been, constantly, in the two boy's room, was getting too much. Both boys were fighting the urge to start crying their eyes out, every now and then, but of course they didn't tell one another about that. The boys haven't spoken to each other since the day Kurt sang "This is your song" to Warblers practice. And for some reason that was, for Kurt, unknown, Blaine was ignoring Wes as well.

"Again?" Blaine muttered and looked up at Kurt, but he quickly looked down at his History book, as he found that Kurt was simply looking stunning, as always, and looking at Kurt, made it a whole lot harder to keep from crying.

"_What?_" Kurt's voice sounded like a whiplash through the room, as he turned on his heel to face Blaine, using all his strength to hold the tears back.

Blaine bit his lip, but kept staring at his work, refusing to let himself answer. He felt Kurt's eyes on him and felt them getting more and more pissed, even without looking at the other teen.

Kurt felt the anger starting to coil in his stomach. _What on earth does he think he's doing? I'm worrying my ass of, because of singing a love song to him, in the hope of giving him confidence to confess, he runs off after me singing, refuses to talk to either me or Wes, and now, when he finally opens his mouth.. This is what's coming out!_ In two steps, Kurt was standing right in front of Blaine, staring down at him. "What!" He repeated, breathing heavily, through his nose.

Blaine still refused to either answer or look at Kurt, he simply ignored the other boy, biting his lip a little bit harder than before.

"WHAT, Blaine!" Kurt half yelled and tore the book out of Blaine's hands and throwing it at some random corner of the room.

"What did you have to do that for!" Blaine whined, a bit higher that he'd intended it to be, looking up.

"Blaine! What do you even _think_ you're doing?" Kurt threw his hands in the air in pure frustration. "After I sing a song, for _once_, you storm out of the room, making a big scene, after what, you refuse to talk to me _or_ Wes for a whole week… But you seem to be able to talk to everyone else than him and I? And then, when you _finally_ talk to me, you decide that you want to be angry about me talking to Wes, who _actually_ feels hurt, since you refuse to talk to him! Well I'm sorry if I was supposed to know, but _WHAT_ exactly, have I done wrong, Blaine!" Kurt was angry, and hurt, and he couldn't, he just couldn't understand what was going on.

Blaine's eyes were blank and he had to blink a couple of times to clear his blurred sight. This was the first time he'd ever heard Kurt yelling… Sounding so… Angry. He put his fist up to his mouth and gulped. This wasn't because Kurt was angry though, but about Blaine, being more hurt than ever. He had really thought that he and Kurt had something special. He'd thought Kurt liked him, the way Blaine loved Kurt. But then Kurt went and sang that song for Wes. _Wes, who was supposed to be one of Blaine's best friends. He could have sung to everyone! Nick, Jeff… No he wouldn't do that, he knows very well that something is going on with those two. But he… he could even have sung to Trent or Thad! But it had to be Wes? _Finally Blaine let his hand fall, clearing his throat, before opening his mouth to speak. "Why do you even care!" He all but growled. "I thought you had enough in Wesley! And I don't even want to hear you try to deny it! I was there, Kurt. You know, and I heard you sing that song to him! And that song most definitely wasn't just saying 'friend'! Everyone could sign that!" Blaine knew that he was attacking Kurt. But right now, that, and the hurt, was everything Blaine felt. Everything else was mashed up in his head.

"I care because I-…" Kurt's hands, which were in the middle of flying into the air again, fell down to his sides as his face took a stunned expression. "What?" He asked completely taken aback. This he wasn't expecting at all. "Wes? I… What are you talking about Blaine?" Kurt frowned and looked both hurt and confused.

"Don't play stupid Kurt, it hurts enough at it is!" Blaine said and looked away. "You sang a love song, to one of my best friends." _Oh shit. _Blaine thought, wincing at his own swearing inside his head. _I can't confess now! I will NOT confess, as the affect of a fight! How do I save this?_ Blaine was panicking for a moment before it hit him. "Kurt, it hurts to see you in love with a guy, who can never respond to your feelings!" Blaine said, hoping Kurt would buy it. "Wes is _straight_, Kurt! And I don't want you to get hurt because he can't feel for you, like you do for him! That's why I've reacted this way!" Blaine still didn't look at Kurt, when he finished talking.

"You…?" Kurt's eyes were wide and he couldn't believe what he'd just hear come out of Blaine's mouth. "You've been ignoring me… All week… Because you… Think I'm in love with Wes?" Kurt snorted and slammed his hand against his mouth to keep from laughing, because now wasn't really the moment for laughing.

"What's so funny!" Blaine squeaked turning his face to look at Kurt.

"You think I'm in love with Wes!" Kurt said as he removed his hand and tried not to grin. "Wes, of all people! Sure he's great and all; But really not my type! I'm more into the small, light, hobbits." Kurt said with a smile, hinting, but still not giving up on his need for Blaine to confess before he did so himself.

"Kurt… This is not funny!" Blaine said, but it was clear that a smile was pulling at the corners of his lips. "I really thought you were in love with Wes and I was really scared that you'd get hurt!" The smile was still pulling, but Blaine refused to give in just yet.

"Blaine." Kurt said, taking a step closer and sitting down next to Blaine, on his bed. "Actually… It IS funny!" Kurt smile, causing Blaine to smile and look down. "I mean… You really though, that'd I'd fall for yet _another _straight guy? After the last one ended up as my brother?" He asked, smiling a bit wider. "Now what do you say, we go talk to Wes? I bet he'd like to know what this have been all about, huh?" Kurt tilted his head slightly, a smile still on his face.

"You wouldn't say. I'm surprised my phone isn't broken down from all the texts I've been ignoring from him!" Blaine laughed and rose. "Let's go see him." He said and waited for Kurt to follow his example, so they could go talk to Wes.


	7. I'm really sorry

**A/N: Hi honeys! Uh… I don't really know where to start… But first of all I think I'll say that I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time.. And I would very much like to tell you why: I've been writing on this other fic.. it's a Niff one, that's been uploaded first chapter of, a couple of weeks ago.. During the process of me, writing that fic (Uptown Boy, to make it easier), I had some troubles with my arm, that wasn't acting like it should, it hurt and I couldn't really write with it, so that took some of my time too.**

**Uh… After I had those troubles with my arm, I kind of lost track, and I had a really hard time concentrating and writing, which I still have… The new chapter of this is on progress, but every single time, I open the documents and I can't concentrate on getting anything down, I get so angry and I start blaming myself really badly… So I've decided that I'm gonna take a break, where I just get my mind off, so I can get back with a fresh mind and full force! I'm sorry that I have to keep you waiting, but I can't deal with all the selfhate I start, when I can't concentrate.. I hope you'll bare with me, and that you will still be wanting to read the rest, when I've had a break! I love you all!**

**~Camilla.**


	8. Like a dude

**A/N: Hi honeys. I have some sad news. ****Please read this! ****I'm very sorry, but I am simply not capable of writing this fic anymore, and I don't know why, but I just can't. I was in the middle of writing a new chapter, but I can't finish it. I have though written this; It was supposed to be the last chapter, but I can't go on, and it would be a shame for this to go to waste, so if you want to know the ending, then here it is; if you don't, then just ignore it, that's also fine.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Like a Dude**

"Oh god, Kurt! You're such a girl!" Blaine had said. _I'm gonna show him I can be a dude!_ Kurt thought to himself and looked into the mirror of his and Blaine's dorm bathroom. _Just you wait and see!_ Kurt couldn't help the smirk that was taking place on his face, even though he was a little hurt too.

The plan, which was flying around in Kurt's brain right now, had been taking form as soon as Blaine had said that sentence and Kurt had turned around and walked out to the bathroom.

"Kurt! What are you doing in there!" Blaine shouted through the door. "Look, I'm sorry! Please… Just come out here! I didn't mean it like that!" A muffled thud from around head high came from the other side of the door. Blaine had probably let his head slam against the door.

Kurt didn't answer with a sound. But instead he turned the water on, filling the sink. He closed the water, dipped his hands in the water and splashed it in his head and rubbed a little at his eyes.

Blaine, on the other side of the door, was trying to figure out what on earth just happened. He was standing with his head against the bathroom door. "Kuuuuurt!" He cried, but didn't get any respond. Blaine was seriously getting concerned. What if Kurt was angry with him and never wanted to talk to him again? _I didn't even get to tell him how much he means to me!_ Blaine thought to himself, deciding that the first thing he was gonna do when Kurt would come out, was to tell him about his feelings.

The curly haired teen pushed himself away from the door and trailed himself over to his bed, flopping down on it. He let his head fall down on his hand, cupping his chin as he fell into reveries.

While the older boy was placing himself in his bed and falling into reveries; the younger one was smirking a little to himself. He had heard Blaine's cry out. Of course he had, but nonetheless he rummaged around his stuff on a shelf in the bathroom.

Kurt pulled out small bag from behind all his other stuff on the shelf. He opened the zipper of the bag of pulled everything out, to get a better view of the things inside. If anyone else than Kurt had been looking down at these things, they would never believe that they belonged to a boy.

With one hand, Kurt pushed some of the things aside while with the other, he reached to grab a little bottle filled with black liquid. _It's not that I usually wear this, but it's a detail that I really need for this! _Kurt thought to himself as he screwed the lid and pulled it up. Kurt calmly wiped the excess off, before he nicely polished his nails black. He would never have done so, if it wasn't because he knew, Blaine had something for black. Kurt had found out from the start, when he'd worn a pair of black skinny jeans and Blaine never seemed to be able to take his eyes completely off.

Back in the main room, Blaine was starting to slowly rock back and forth where he was sitting, while fumbling a whole lot with his hands. Clapping his tights, grinding them together, scratching his wrists, folding and unfolding his fingers and so on; on and on it went.

Blaine got on his feet again walking over to the bathroom door. "Kuuuurt!" He cried at the door and placed himself with his back against the door. "Why won't you just please answer me?" he asked in a small voice that Kurt wasn't able to hear, as he let himself slide down the door until he was sitting on the floor up against the door.

Kurt, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any pity to give him at this moment, as he had found the set of clothe he, for some reason, had left in there earlier this week, when he'd meant to wear it, but got a better idea before he got in it. Right now, it couldn't be more perfect, seeing as it was a completely black set. Black skinny jeans, a simple black shirt and a black suit jacket.

While Kurt pulled on the jeans, he could hear Blaine getting restless out there. He could hear him getting up from the door and the steps started to sound, making Kurt smirk at the picture of Blaine walking back and forth in the room, waiting for him. No one other than him. Kurt giggle a little when I did the button on his shirt and pulled the jacket on.

Kurt gently folded his uniform trousers and shirt before putting his blazer and tie on a hanger. He took a look at himself in the mirror. Would have to do something about his hair, it was totally ruined from changing his clothe. So he did. Fixing his hair, smirking and really looking forward to see Blaine's facial expression when he'd see Kurt.

It only took him a couple of minutes to fox his hair. He was professional in doing his hair, after all. For other people to make their hair as perfect as Kurt did; it would've taken a whole lot longer to do. He admired his work for a second or two before he pulled is iPod out from the pocket of his Dalton blazer, flipped though the songs till he found the one he needed.

Blaine was standing at de desk, looking down at a picture in his hand. It was a picture of him and Kurt. Blaine suddenly whirled around when he heard the bathroom door open. He saw Kurt stepping out the door, dressed completely in black. Blaine felt the blood start to rush through his veins. "Kurt…" He whispered under his breath.

Kurt walked over to the speakers to his iPod and plugged it in. A second later, the music to "Do it like a dude" belted out the room. Kurt walked, with hips swaying to the beat, over to his wardrobe and grabbed his black fedora hat on the top of it. _I've always known I'd get to use this, sooner or later! _He thought to himself, twirling it in his hand.

_Stomp, stomp, I've arrived!_

_Drop the beat, nasty face, why you looking at me?_

Kurt sang along with the lyrics. At the first two lines, it wasn't more that a whispering, along with the lyrics.

_Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin'; trough the sky,_

_In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight._

Along with the four repeating words, Kurt raised his voice a bit, with each time it was sung. After what, he walked a little further out against the middle of the floor.

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirt, dirty, dirty, sucker!_

_You think I can't get hurt like you, you mother fucker?_

While singing this, Kurt send Blaine a reproachful look throwing his head to the beat in a bitchy way.

_I can do it like a brother; do it like a dude!_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat; Low like you!_

This was where a couple of things started to happen. At the word 'Dude', Kurt snapped his fingers, trailed his free hand down his torso, in a similar way, to what he did that time he and the New Directions performed 'Push It' just with only one hand Though at the word 'crotch', when he was almost grabbing himself, he quickly moved it away, grabbing the other side of the fedora hat and put it on, with both hands, pulling it a little down at the front when he sang the last three words.

_Do it like a brother, do it like a dude!_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat; Low like you!_

Kurt repeated what he had just done to the similar lines, though this time he used both hands to do his 'push-it'-moves and he just directed the hat a little. Just then, Blaine noticed the black nail polish on Kurt's nails. He was still standing there, with the picture in his hands, just looking at Kurt; now his jaw had hit the floor too.

_We can do it like a man'dem, man'dem!_

_We can do it like a man'dem; Sugar, sugar, sugar!_

Singing this; Kurt walked over to Blaine and took his wrist; Blaine's eyes widened at the touch.

_We can do it like a man'dem, man'dem!_

_We can do it like a man'dem; Sugar, sugar, sugar!_

Kurt twirled Blaine around and pushed his down on one of the bed's, which turned out to be Kurt's own bed.

_Boom, boom, pour me a beer._

_Non pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here!_

Kurt let go of Blaine's wrist and walked away with swaying hips, before Blaine could pull himself together and reach out for him.

_Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' money like a pimp!_

_My B-I-T-C-H is on my dick like this!_

In one short turn, Kurt was facing Blaine again, spelling the word for him and counting the letters with his fingers in the air; smirking at Blaine's facial expression.

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirt, dirty, dirty, sucker!_

_You think I can't get hurt like you, you mother fucker?_

Blaine just stared at Kurt, who was swaying his hips to the music and once again sending him a look that clearly let him know, that it WASN'T okay that he had called Kurt a girl.

_I can do it like a brother; do it like a dude!_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat, low like you!_

Kurt trailed his hands up his tights, but once again he removed his hands, when he was getting close to doing what the lyrics said.

_Do it like a brother, do it like a dude!_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat, low like you!_

A single sway with his hips and a challenging step forward that made Blaine's body tense, wanting to get up and just… Touch him!

_We can do it like a man'dem, man'dem!_

_We can do it like a man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar!_

Kurt bowed his knees standing on his toes; rolling his body from his chest, to his pelvis.

_We can do it like a man'dem, man'dem!_

_We can do it like a man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar!_

The teen on the floor dropped to his knees and hands. He locked his eyes with the surprised Blaine, while he crawled closer, until he was right in front of Blaine's knees and legs, smirking at him.

_Boys, c-come say that you wanna;_

_Boys, y-you need to lick my dollar!_

Kurt quickly rose, turned around and walked away from Blaine with his hips swaying from side to side.

_Boys, gettin' hot under the collar!_

_Holla, holla, whoa-_

"-AAAARRGH!" Kurt cried out, when a pair of arms suddenly were wrapped around his waist.

"I'm so sorry Kurt!" Blaine cried over the music, which was still playing in the room. "Oh my god, Kurt! I am so… SO sorry!" he tightened his grip around Kurt's waist the slightest bit, but enough for Kurt to feel it.

Kurt was about to start singing along with the next phrase to finish the song, but Blaine whirled him around in the same second, looking desperate and slammed his hand against Kurt's lips to cover them and stop him from picking up the song. Kurt didn't have any of that, he opened his mouth and buried his teeth in Blaine's hand and bit him. Making Blaine pull his hand away with a surprised squeal.

"Would you… Please just hear me out? Please?" Blaine begged, sending Kurt the puppy-eyes as he knew very well, he couldn't resist. Someone would probably take an extra look if they saw the two boys standing there, with their hands hanging down their sides a meter from each other and just looking in each other's eyes for a moment before the silence was broken.

"Fine." Kurt said throwing his hands in the air in a dejected gesture. "This better be good." He mumbled, but wasn't heard over the music, which was getting closer to the ending. Kurt walked past Blaine and made himself dump down on the bed and looked at Blaine with a half-bitchy face.

Blaine fell to his knees in front of Kurt, who was sitting on the bed. "Kurt. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just meant that you can be a little girly sometimes!" Blaine said without thinking.

"What?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow, still with the bitchy look on his face.

"NO! I just meant your passion for fashion is…" Blaine started

"I beg your pardon!" Kurt blurted out.

"I… Oh fuck. This isn't working, at all!" Blaine said "I just… I just get so nervous around you… I… It's just because…" He sighed heavily. "I love you!" He mumbled.

"What?" Kurt said when he couldn't hear what Blaine had said.

"I love you!" Blaine said a little louder so Kurt could hear it.

Kurt's bitchy mask cracked immediately and he just looked at Blaine, who was on his knees, in front of him with shinning eyes. Kurt smiled a little at him; every feeling of hurt had disappeared completely. "Took you long enough!" Kurt smirked, took Blaine's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said confused and completely stunned, when Kurt pulled back.

"Seriously! I've known since the night I woke from that nightmare about Karofsky. You said it yourself! Bet you didn't know I wasn't fully asleep? I heard it, Blaine." Kurt explained as the song ended and the room was completely silent for a little while.

"So…?" Blaine asked with hope glistening in his eyes.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine as he opened his mouth to speak. "Didn't that kiss speak for itself?" He asked, breathing in. "I love you too, Blaine." He said causing Blaine to jump up from where he was sitting on his knees, crashing their lips together so fast that Kurt fell back down on the bed.


End file.
